Immature Guys and Busty Blonds
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: Haven't we all asked ourselves the question, 'is Natsu that clueless in love' And also, do all confessions have to be dramatic? Well, why not read to find out :) NaLu, Natsu and Lucy, [natsuxlucy]


**WARNING! AHEAD YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN THE LAND OF TERRIBLE FANFICTION.**

 **NATSU IS SLIGHTLY OOC**

 **AH WELL**

 **ENJOY**

 **NALU IS AT THE END BTW**

 **BE PATIENT**

 **ENJOY**

IMMATURE GUYS AND BUSTY BLONDS

Lucy hummed as she folded her clothes, putting them away, a top on one shelf, trousers on another...

"What's that song?" Happy asked. Lucy jumped, and turned around, sitting on her couch, already at home, were Natsu and Happy.

"Don't make me jump like that!" She said. "And did you come in through the window again?"

"Maybe." Natsu said. Lucy sighed.

"Honestly...if you were in a kid's body nobody would tell the dfference..." she sighed.

"I know." He said, as he got up. Lucy looked at him, and frowned. Happy saw her expression, as Natsu walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu's being mature today." Happy smiled.

"What? Without any serious fight or death or deadly illness?" Lucy asked. Happy shook his head.

"Natsu is just being mature, I think he's actually been _thinking_." Happy said, his constant grin on. Lucy laughed a little, before she turned her head to see Natsu in the kitchen. He was going through her fridge, as usual, but Lucy smiled instead of yelling at him. Hapy flew next to her. "Lucy, you have a creepy smile on."

"Shut it, Happy." She sighed, turning her head away. Natsu came out from the kitchen, empty handed.

"There is nothing in this house, nothing. Happy, go to the shop." Natsu said.

"Hey! I am not your lap dog!" Happy said.

"Tuna and mackerel, all fresh and raw." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, before flying out the window.

After Happy had left, Lucy turned to Natsu. "Why did you send Happy off? You never do that." She said, frowning. Natsu shrugged, and walked up next to her.

"I wanna talk to you about something." He said. Lucy sighed.

"What is it? Because I don't have food in the house?" Lucy mocked.

"No. About what you said to Mira yesterday." He said, crossing his arms. Lucy sighed, put the top she was folding down, and looked at him.

"Which part? I can't remember all of it." She sighed.

"When she said you loved me." He said. Lucy blushed heavily, and went back to foldng clothes in a hurry.

"Well she's always saying that, you can't seriously think-"

"And then you said that you didn't and even if you did I was clueless about love so there was no point." Natsu said, taking the top off her and putting it down. Lucy looked slightly startled, and turned to face him.

"Y-yeah. I did." She said. Natsu frowned.

"I ain't cluelless. I hate it when people take me for an idiot." He said, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Well you don't show any signs of knowing what love is about." Lucy sighed, as she went and sat down on the couch. Natsu shrugged, and sat on the chair at the desk.

"I do. I just don't wanna be involved in that type of relationship anyway. Just saying that to you if you did or do have a thing for me." He said, as he lent back in the chair. Lucy sighed.

"I don't. And why this hate for love? It's very unlike you..." she said. Natsu sighed.

"Never mind." He said.

"Fine." She said, getting up and going back to folding. "But I think you are clueless. You are avoidng love when plenty of girls would defnitely go out with you." She muttered.

"I am not clueless!" He said back, raising his voice.

"You have never even had a crush or even been in a relationship with someone, of course you are." Lucy said, smiling at him knowingly.

"I have." Natsu muttered. Lucy once again put her clothes down, and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I have." Natsu said louder.

"What?! Been in a relationship with someone? Who?" She laughed, as she sat on the side of her bed, closest to her desk. Natsu sighed.

"I haven't been in a relationship. But a crush." He said reluctantly.

"So why do you avoid love then?" Lucy asked. "Having a crush is fun, I think."

"It was. Well... " he sighed, and twidled with the end of his sleeve. Lucy looked at him. He was smiling slightly, yet there was an air of sadness.

"Tell me about it." She smiled. Natsu looked at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you've never told anyone, and either you can be a recluse of love and never kiss someone ever, or you can just get rid of what ever is holding you back." She said. Natsu sighed.

"I was...I don't know my age... it was when most of our generation were seventeen." He said. "I had just fought wth Gray again, because he was making fun of my magic, which really pisses me off, because it's one of the only things that makes me remember my dad... so I went off to town, angry. It was really hot that day, and I was thirsty, so I went to this cafe. You know the kind of reputation I have in Magnolia, right?' He asked, giving a crooked grin, Lucy laughed.

"Yes."

"Yeah, so I walk in, and the owner, a fat guy with a bald patch, tells me to go away, because I'll burn something. I am so angry by that point I was about to burn the rest of his hair off his head, but then this girl walks out from the kitchen. I remember exactly what she said. 'Come on, dad, I'm sure he just wants a drink or something'. Her dad looked at her, and sighed, and let me stay."

"That's the girl, right?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, she was kind of small, but she acted older." He said. "And usually I don't even catch people's name, or I don't remember how they look, but even this day, I can remember. Her hair was jet back, and long, it came down to her lower back, and her eyes were light blue. She was wearing a blue dress, you know, that same colour as your bow, you know, that one you wore when I first met you." He said. Lucy nodded.

"What was her name?" Lucy asked. Natsu sighed.

"Serena. Serena Blumschen." He said. **Trololol stupid name :P (not Serena, Blumschen I mean. I don't wish to offend any Serenas reading. It's a lovely name.)**

"So, what happened?' Lucy asked.

" I sat at the table, and got a lemonade." Natsu said. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"And? What happened next?"

"She sat down next to me, and poked my arm on my guild mark. She asked me if I was from Fairy Tail, and I said yes. She laughed. Her grandad was in Fairy Tail, she said."

"What hapened after that?"

"Well, I kept going too that cafe, and we would sit together." He said.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing. She drew. She said I had a nice face to draw, so she would always tell me to keep still. I did, for once. I would always look at her, she had this creese in her eybrows, when she drew, she frowned." Natsu said, he laughed.

"You realy loved her, huh?" Lucy smiled. Natsu laughed.

"I was sixteen, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not, but she defnitely changed how I saw the world."

"When did you know?" Lucy asked.

"Know what?"

"That you loved her?" She said, smiling at him. Natsu smiled back.

"We went out one day, I asked her if she wanted to go up the mountain on the outskirts of Magnolia." He said.

"What, Like a date?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I guess. So we were under this tree, she was drawing the scenery, and I just watched her. She was so beautiful, and usualy, you know me, I really don't notice that stuff, when something is beautiful. But she was so beautiful, when I was with her, I was calm, I didn't want to fight, I didn't feel worked up about my dad, and most of all, I felt...like I was in a dream." He said. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. Natsu definititely knew what love was.

"What happened?" She asked, slightly melancholy.

"Well...at the tree, I just realised that I could stay there forever, not find my dad, not care about anything, even the _guild_! And I'd be happy, because she was there." He said. "I thought that it must be that I...I loved her." He said. He sighed, and put his index and thumb over his eyes.

"Did you tell her?" Lucy asked.

"Well, yes and no." He said. "I slept over it, and the morning I felt so exited, because I had decided to tell her. And I just wanted to see her all day. She was studying at that school, in Magnolia, so I went there, and waited outside. When she came out, she seemed surprised to see me. She smiled though. I was really excited yet scared by then. I was doing a stupid smile as well..." Natsu said, shaking his head. Lucy laughed.

"Damn, she made you feel self conscious, she must be pretty special." She said. Natsu frowned at her, angry. Lucy kept her mouth shut, still amused.

"Anyway." Natsu said. "I remember our converstaion. 'Hey Serena'. I said, and she smiled at me. 'Hi, Natsu.' She said back. I loved it when she said my name."

"Too much information Natsu!" Lucy said.

"What?" He asked. "Anyway, she said hi, and then I tried to speak. 'Listen, I want to speak to you about something. I feel...' I tried to continue, but I couldn't, she was so... I don't know, I just couldn't!" Natsu said, and put his hands in his hair, sighing. It hurt Lucy seeing him stressed out.

"Hey..." she said, putting her hand on his back. "It's okay, it's already happened, you don't have to live it again. Just tell me, and then it will be over." She said. Natsu looked at her.

"I told her what I just told you. And then I said it. I said that I loved her. She just looked at me, so weirdly, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in surprise. The whole happy thing I had been feeling was gone. I stopped grinning, and she took a step away from me. I felt...suddenly, alone. She shook her head. 'Natsu...why?' She said. 'I don't love you. I don't. I don't! Why do you love me?' She said, and she held her head, like as if she had a horrible headache. I rushed to her, and put my hand on her shoulder asking her if she was alright. She hit my hand away. She _hit_ my hand away Lucy. I felt so rejected, not wanted, like as if everything hated me. And then, bam. Someone else was at her side. Someene else was asking her if she was alright, and she cried, into their shoulder. That guy asked me what the hell did I think I was doing? And I couldn't think. I couldn't think. I just walked away. Then I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran. I found myself back at the guild. Lost, I felt lost at home. Then Warren told me that there was a Salamander rumour at Harjeon. And I went there. And then you know the rest of the story." He finished, smiling. Lucy frowned.

"Now I fell kind of weird." She said. Natsu frowned in turn.

"Why?"

"Well, you had just lost a girl, and you found one." She said.

"Hey, are you thinking that I bought you here because you were replacing Serena? Because I thought you were just some busty blond that would date the first guy she saw? No!" He said.

"Busty blond?!" She shouted, getting up. "I will kick you!"

"Don't! I didn't. Okay? I didn't just randomly bring you because you wanted to join our guild, but because you belonged here." Luy sighed, and sat back down.

"Sorry." She said.

"Now you know. That's why I don't want to fall in love." He sighed.

"Huh." Lucy said. "In three years of knowing each other, not counting those seven years, never have we spoken sensibly for that length of time." She said.

"You should see me drunk... I am just-" Natsu whistled "-totally calm and serious. You could talk about _math_ with me drunk. Serioulsy." He said, seeing her laugh.

"Sure. But anyway, did speaking about this make you think about love?" She asked Natsu.

"No. I don't actually think what I felt for that girl was love." He said.

"What?" Lucy said surprised. "How do you know?" She said.

"Well..." Natsu sighed. "I guess I kinda felt something stronger later." He said.

"Explain!" She said.

"Na...maybe when I am drunk..." he sighed.

"Okay. Al leats tell me one thing." Lucy said.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to continue rejecting love?" She asked. Natsu closed his eyes a second, and opened them.

"It depends." He said, grinning.

"On what?" Lucy asked.

"Do busty blonds like immature guys with pink hair and blue cats?" He said, sighing. Lucy stopped folding a moment, and opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"Are you saying you have suddenly fallen in love after...two seconds of saying you haven't rejected love?" She asked.

"Did I say that I had not permitted myself to love though?" He said. Lucy turned to him.

"Natsu Dragneel, when you say immature guys with pink hair and bue cats, are you reffering to yourself?" Lucy asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't say it was me. It could be any guy with pink hair and blue cats. Very common." He said.

"And when you said busty blond, were you reffering to...a girl you know?" Lucy said. Natsu sighed.

"I can't fall in love now, it's been what? Three seconds since I have decided to be on the look out?" He said. Lucy smiled at him.

"Busty blonds usually like really romantic dates and _then_ the man in question would tell her how he felt. Just saying. You know, in case you find someone." She said.

"Huh. Well, in that case, fancy grabbing a bight somewhere nice someday Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lucy laughed, as Natsu climbed over her bed, to the window.

"Oh, and this does NOT mean I love you." Natsu said, before jumping. Lucy tutted.

"Sure. My thoughts exactly..." she said, laughed, and continued folding.

 **Okay done off goodbye that was actually a really bad one shot on my behalf. Very OOC. Ah well, I still hope you enjoyed :) Love you, bisous :***


End file.
